During interventional X-ray procedures, an interventionist should avoid placing his/her hands into the direct X-ray beam. However, in emergency cases, or linked to the clinical task to be conducted, this may be unavoidable. Several countermeasures are known, for example the use of gloves containing an X-ray impermeable material such as lead, the use of a smooth cream for attenuating X-rays, the use of ring-finger attachable dosimeters, etc.
Furthermore, it is known to use an X-ray device having an X-ray source and an X-ray detector as well as indicator means for illuminating an irradiation field traversed by X-rays, which is situated over a patient and between the X-ray detector and the patient. Indicator means are provided for monitoring the irradiation field. Thereby, the operator's hand may be detected when placed in the X-ray beam, such that alarming means give notice that a hand is irradiated. For example, this may be gathered from EP 1 084 678 A1.
US 2008/0279333 A1 discloses a C-arm X-ray imaging system that is provided with proximity sensors. Prior to an examination, the proximity sensors scan real outer dimensions of a patient as an individual ‘static envelope’. During the examination, the real outer dimensions of the patient are determined in real-time as the ‘dynamic envelope’. The static and dynamic envelopes are compared and, if the ‘distance’ between individual static and dynamic envelopes exceeds an adjustable value, a movement of the C-arm or the patient table may be stopped.